Balto: A FunnyTales Movie - Digital Dailies (Phase Awesomeness)
Join Adult Simba (The Lion King Duology), Judy Hopps (Zootopia), and Mr. Ping (Kung Fu Panda Trilogy) as they discuss with guest stars Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony), Balto (Balto Trilogy), Adult Kiara (The Lion King II: Simba’s Pride), and polar bear Reynold Michaels (also known as Bearen, an original character) what’s up, new, and wrong with the filming process of Balto: A FunnyTales Movie. Main Characters (Cast) As Themselves Transcript Rainbow Dash: And we’re on the air! Balto: Okay, okay. Simba: Alright, here we go. Uh…this is Simba the Lion! Judy Hopps: And this is Judy Hopps! Rainbow: This is Rainbow Dash, the Awesome! Kiara: And this is Kiara “Wilde” Pridelander! Balto: This is Balto the Wolf-dog! Bearen: And y’all know who I am! Rainbow, Balto, Simba and Judy: BEAREN! '' Kiara: Also known as Reynold Michaels. Bearen: Heh, that’s right. Simba: We're—me and Judy, we’re the producers, and... oh, who's that right there? Ah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Uh, uh... Mr. Ping: I am Mr. Ping, and I'm your editor for today. I will be running the show for you and pushing all these fancy buttons! Oh, wait…what does this one do? Judy Hopps: Say, Mr. Ping, do you ''know how to edit? Mr. Ping: Editing runs very deep in my family. Judy Hopps: Oh, okay. That's good. Simba: Well, alright. So, yeah, this is the deal: Judy and I are the producers of the show, and we come in with our friends here for what's called "dailies", where we watch, uh, the shots from the day before. Okay, Mr. Ping, why don't you go ahead and roll the first shot for us? (Clip is rolled; the route 99 scene from the start.) Judy Hopps: Isn't this shot yesterday? Bearen: Whoop, hold up— (Rewinding clip) Simba: Okay, wait a minute. Judy Hopps: What was that? Kiara: Wait, whoa… Judy Hopps: What am I looking at? Balto: Uh… Judy Hopps: I don't even know what I'm looking at! Simba: Okay, this is when the van is traveling down the road, but I think... can we frame through that? (Clip is rolling at freeze-frame motion) Mr. Ping: One frame at a time. Beep... beep... Simba: Over on the edge there, we got somebody sticking in there... Bearen: Hang on, I can’t see— Simba: Look, look, wait... Kiara: Where…? Simba and Rainbow: Go faster, Mr. Ping! Mr. Ping: I am going as fast as I can!! Simba: Okay, stop! Look right there! Mr. Ping: That is not my fault. Simba: That is Nick Wilde standing on the hill right there. Rainbow: WHAT?! Judy Hopps: What's he doing there? Simba: I don't know. I don't know. Bearen: Wow. What a hustle. Judy Hopps: Was he looking for a donut? starts laughing hysterically. Simba: I don't know. Oh, you know what it was? He dropped his keys, and he got out of the van to get them, and then we rolled back the shot. He forgot to get back in the van. Balto: Oh, man, that’s embarrassing. Judy Hopps: That's not right. We can't put that in the film, right? Simba: No. Alright, we gotta do that one over again. Rainbow: Yeah. Simba: Okay, reshoot— We're gonna shoot that again. Okay, roll the next shot. Mr. Ping: Okay, moving right along. (Next clip is rolled; a rough animation shot of the porcupine close-up. Part of the ground is black, part of the grass is sandy, and a guitar is flying throughout the clip.) Judy Hopps: It kind of got a keen John Cena feel to it. Simba: It does. Yeah. Bearen: Whoa—hold the phone! Mr. Ping: What is this? Simba: Oh! It's a— Oh, I thought that was the boom mic, but it's a guitar. Look at that! Judy Hopps and Balto: What?! Simba: It's a guitar flying across the screen! Bearen: Jumping jackrabbits! Rainbow: Holy Pegasi! Kiara: Oh, Shiloh! Judy Hopps: What kind of movie '''is' this?!'' Mr. Ping: What kind of film are you making, young man?!? Balto: Holy guacamole. Rainbow: What the hay?! Simba: Wow... We gotta redo that one too. Bearen: Jehoshaphat! Dang… Kiara: This is terrible. Balto: What's with those big... black spots... is that an oil slick? Simba: Oh, I know what happened. The—the van leaked oil, it got all over the guitar, and it slipped out of Nick’s hands, and it went flying out the window. Rainbow: But I don't think that adds to the story. Judy Hopps: Yes, like, it just kinda confuses me a little bit. Can we go to the next shot…? Mr. Ping: As an editor, I would suggest cutting the shot out. Bearen: Definitely. (Next clip is rolled; Kiara is going down the hill on her seat.) Simba and Bearen: Ahh! Simba: Uh-oh! Oh yeah, this is where— Kiara: Wha-what? Simba: Okay... Oh yeah, I remember this. We all had a good laugh over this one. Mr. Ping: I've heard of this ride in Hershey Park. Rainbow: Pfft, yeah, and Disney World! Simba: This is where Kovu put on the brakes a little too fast, and Kiara’s seat became disconnected. Let's roll that one again, Mr. Ping. Mr. Ping: Okay, back and forth. Here we go. Judy Hopps: Looks like footage of her on the waterfall in Zootopia’s Rainforest District. Simba: Look at that! Bearen: Wowza. Kiara: miffed Why would you show…that?! Rainbow Dash: Poor Kiara. Judy Hopps: Really, what is that? Simba: That's some funny stuff right there. Mr. Ping: (rewinding the clip) I will go slower now. Look at this. (The clip is rolling in slow motion) Judy Hopps: Yeah, that's what happens when you go down the hill and you forget your van like that. Balto: Ha! Bearen: Busted. *snickers* Balto: HA! *laughs heartily* Kiara: Oh, come on!! Rainbow: *laughing* That was a good one, Judy! Judy Hopps: Thank you! Mr. Ping: Now, is she really in the forest, or is that a weird screen projection? Simba: Uh, no. She's in the forest. Judy Hopps: See, told ya. She's on a rail, right? Mr. Ping: And she's not even wearing her seatbelt! Simba: Yeah, we didn't get the shot of her going into the water. That was pretty funny. Bearen: *bursts out laughing* I know, right?! Kiara: You guys are just…ugh! *growls angrily* Simba: No, really, it was! Okay, let's cue up the next shot. Mr. Ping: Okay, here we go. Next shot coming up! (Next clip is rolled; two rough animation shots of the seafood-restaurant parts of the movie are shown; Agent Classified's mouth is abnormally wide open while speaking.) Judy Hopps: Crazy... This is craz-- What on Earth?! Bearen: What the flip? Simba: Look at that mouth! Balto: OHH! Kiara: Oh, man! Judy Hopps: What's the matter with Classified’s mouth? Simba and Rainbow: AHH! Mr. Ping: *Laughing* Oh, this is going to be a good one. I told him he had a big mouth and he would not believe me! Balto: That wolf got soooo ''mad! Judy Hopps: He's like a large mouth bass or something! Simba: It is! Like he just swallowed a ruler or something. Bearen: Whoa, dude… Mr. Ping: (rewinding) I have to see that one again! Simba: Wait, wait. Park it on frame there. Okay, wow! Look at that! Balto: Jeepers. (Clip is paused) Judy Hopps: He could swallow Kion, you know, with one bite. You can see— Kiara: Yeah! Judy Hopps: Just like a black hole to another dimension inside his head. Bearen: Holy mayonnaise, I’m thinking of…whatchamacallit, ''Jaws now. Kiara: Yes, precisely! *laughs* Jaws! Rainbow Dash: Nailed it, Bearen. Balto: Aww, for Pete’s sake. Simba: Yeah, that's like the Wardrobe. He could go through there and get to Narnia. Judy Hopps: That's insane! Mr. Ping: That's just like the belly of the whale! Judy Hopps: That could be a whole 'nother movie right there! Okay, we got nothing so far. Simba: Okay, let's go to the next shot. (Next clip is rolled; three rough animation shots involving Kodiak, his eyes popping repeatedly) Mr. Ping: Going to the next shot. Is... this it? Balto: Yeah, I think so. Bearen: Wait, what the heck…? Rainbow: Oh, look at those eyes! Kiara: Whoo! Mr. Ping: He's dancing in his eyes! Simba: His eyeballs are dancing! Judy Hopps: What's the deal with that? I don't... Do we know how to make movies, actually? Because this is not going very well. Simba: How do eyes do that? I don't understand that. Judy Hopps: That's... you know, I guess it's a blood pressure thing. Bearen: That has to hurt. Balto: Uh-huh, or feel real weird. Bearen: Yep. Balto: Seriously, though, look at Kodi! Mr. Ping: I'll show it one more time. Here we go. Judy Hopps: Man. We're never gonna get this film done if we got so many technical and biological difficulties. Simba: That's true. Alright, let's keep going. OK, Mr. Ping. Mr. Ping: Next shot coming up! (Next clip is rolled; as Kiara pulls a fake smile, her jaws are ridiculously wide open, almost as if there’s a gap in her mouth) Bearen: We wrecked this movie. Mr. Ping: This is it. Bearen: Wreck— Simba, Judy, Rainbow, Balto, Mr. Ping, Bearen, and Kiara: Ohhhhhh! '' Simba: Ugh! Rainbow, Kiara, Judy, and Bearen: Ohhhh! Balto: GAH! Judy Hopps: I don't wanna see that again. Simba, Bearen, and Kiara: Aaaahhhh! Rainbow, Judy, and Mr. Ping: OHHHHH! Balto: Ohhhh…! Bearen: I’m gonna hurl! Judy Hopps: Let's freeze-frame this one! Mr. Ping: Ohh, no! Judy Hopps: Not before ''lunch, man! Simba: Wow! Bearen: Geez Louise! Rainbow: Holy''' wow.'' Kiara: Heavens, no! You’ve ruined my figure! Judy Hopps: That's making me ill! Balto: Dang it, I’m dying! Bearen: Wrecked!! Simba: Poor Kiara… Kiara: Just look at me! Ohhhh! Balto: No, scratch that. I’m dead! Dead and buried. Rainbow: Aahhh! Judy Hopps: Holy macaroni! Was she animated by some Brother Bear animator or something? Bearen: Scared Kenai! Scared Kenai! Judy Hopps: What's that all about?! Balto: There you go, Bearen. Judy Hopps: Holy cow... That's some portal to another dimension. Mr. Ping: That looks like a very large burp. Simba: Oh, yeah. Bearen: What is this, The Final Destination? Rainbow: Yeah, she’s Nick O’Bannon and got thrown against the wall by Death. Simba: Oh, wow! Mr. Ping: I remember that one! Rainbow: Dislocated her jaw, maybe. Judy Hopps: That has to be agonizing. Balto: Except it didn’t kill her! Rainbow: Whole darn series is. Kiara: No way do I have a dislocated jaw! Bearen: They heal, Kiara. I think. Judy Hopps: Okay, Mr. Ping, I don't wanna see that anymore. Bearen: Yeah, me neither. Mr. Ping: Going on. (Next clip is rolled. Rough animation shots of Jonah first talking with the pirates. Agent Classified is wearing a black suit, dress shoes, and fedora, reminiscent of Michael Jackson’s style. Simba's left eye pupil is twitching to the side, as is Jonah’s, also known as Balto.) Simba: Yeah, let's keep going— Kiara: Horrid. I’ll never forget that now. Simba: Oh, look at that! Mr. Ping: It's Michael! Judy Hopps: This is where Classified… Simba: Oh! Oh! Ow! Look at my eye! Oh! Ow! Kiara: Yikes! Mr. Ping: How do you do that? That is one neat party trick. Rainbow: Tell me about it. Simba: OHH!!! Jonah's doing the same thing. Bearen: This is some real cringe-inducing stuff. Judy Hopps: That's what you get when you shoot on Michael Jackson’s birthday week. Simba: Oh, yeah. Judy Hopps: Cuz Agent Classified; he takes everything so literally, he shows up in costume... Balto: Tell him that to his face! *chuckles* Bearen: That wolf’s got style, man. Judy Hopps: Look at me, I'm normal! I’m doing my job. I'm not messing anything up! Look! I'm perfect! Rainbow: *snorts* Yeah, right. Judy Hopps: Wait, what was that? Rainbow: Nothing! Mr. Ping: What is going on with Simba's eyeball? Balto: *Pfft* I don’t know, ask him. Judy Hopps: Look at you! Your eyeballs are flipping out, and I’m swaging like Michael Jackson! Kiara, Rainbow, and Bearen: '''''Swag, swag, swag… Simba: I went to the optometrist that morning, and, you know, they gave me a little... Judy Hopps: They put those drops in your eyes? Simba: Yeah... Remember when I scratched my eye during production? Judy Hopps: Ohhh, right... Simba: Yeah, they gave me some numbing drops and my eye got a little lazy there. Judy Hopps: Oh, that's too bad. Mr. Ping: Good thing you got to keep the patch for the wardrobe. Simba: Yeah. Kiara: Totally, that would’ve been weird. Simba: Okay, let's go, Mr. Ping. Next sequence, please. Mr. Ping: (fastfowarding through the clip) Next button coming up! Judy Hopps: Eh, this is... This film's turning into one... Bearen: Wacky, far-from-final product? Judy Hopps: Yes! Took the words right out of my mouth. (Next clip is rolled. Jonah, or Balto, is startled by the Twisty bag. The rough shot shows his face is invisible, a black line going through where his body would be, and only his eyes and nose are visible on his face.) Simba, Balto, Judy and Rainbow: AAHH! Simba: Whoa, look at that! Bearen: Seriously, now. WOW! Judy Hopps: What's going on? Simba: Look at Jonah! Kiara: Whoa! Mr. Ping: That is his stunt double! You used the wrong actor! Balto: *Laughing* Oh, SNAP! Judy Hopps: OH, MY—! Goodness! '' Rainbow Dash: Dear, sweet Celestia! Bearen: Good heavens! Kiara: It's like that Zack King video where he's not actually in the video, because he's invisible. Mr. Ping: And he still got paid for it! Judy Hopps: He still got paid, but... wow... Bearen: Amen to that. Judy Hopps: That's a... that's a freak-out, man. This is turning into, like, ''Happy Death Day or something. Simba: Wow, look at that. How's he doing that with that black streak down his face? I wonder if that's like a Brad Pitt thing. Maybe he talked to Brad about that one. Judy Hopps: Maybe so... Simba: We're gonna have to ask him. Alright, next shot, Mr. Ping. Mr. Ping: I want to find a shot with me in it. (Next clip is rolled. Mr. Ping is released from the bag. Rough animation shows cheese curls flying throughout the place.) Mr. Ping: Oh, there I am! Simba: WHOA, look at that! Leafies everywhere! Balto: What a mess! Judy Hopps: Man! Bearen: Holy smokes, what happened here? Mr. Ping: Oh, those were helium cheese curls. I remember this take. Simba: Yeah, helium cheese... Kiara: Helium cheese?! Rainbow: Yes, helium cheese. Kiara: Oh, wow! That’s the first time I’m hearing of that. Simba: Yeah, because remember, we had that big fan on in there. Judy Hopps: They're so light. Simba: Remember that production number we have originally in this... in this scene... Mr. Ping: Eat fluffy, not stuffy! Eat fluffy, not stuffy! Kiara: *giggles* That became a thing with the director. Bearen: *guffaws* Yea-yeah! That was a hit with the team! Balto: That non-commercial trademark didn’t even have to be authorized. Rainbow: *laughs harder* YES!! Simba: Heh, I know! And…and the wind's blowing through his turban. It's kinda like that Angelina Jolie feel... Rainbow: Uh-huh. Balto: Yeah, I think they left the fan on, and those cheese curls just went nuts. Judy Hopps: Man, they got— The ballistics on those cheese curls are pretty incredible. Mr. Ping: We're lucky no one was injured in this shot. Judy Hopps: Man, that's crazy. Mr. Ping: I'll be moving along to the next one now. Simba: Yeah, move along please. Judy Hopps: They can poke Balto’s eyes or something... Balto: Oh, no! Not my ''eyes! (Next clip shows Jonah meeting Mr. Ping. The barrel Mr. Ping is supposed to be on is missing.) Rainbow: I knew you would say that. Mr. Ping: Oh, there I am. Simba: Oh, look at that! (clip ends) Bearen: Wait, go back… Simba: He's riding on his magic cheese curl! (rewinding) Bearen and Rainbow: Oh, WHOA! Simba: Look at that! That's, uh... We got that one from Steve Jobs. It's like one of those high-tech, hover cheese curls. Judy Hopps: Yeah? Simba: Yeah. Judy Hopps: Holy mackerel, that's crazy. Bearen: That’s some funky stuff. Balto: That’s amazing! Rainbow: Notwithstanding the fact that I’m a Pegasus, I’m jealous. Kiara: Yeah, me too! I want one. Mr. Ping: And they would not let me keep it. I wanted it in my trailer, but they said, "No, no, no. It belongs to the company. You may not have this hovercraft." Judy Hopps: Man... That's some cheese curl... Simba: That is pretty cool. Judy Hopps: I'm telling you... So we got, like, 10 shots so far, and none of them can go in the film. Simba: But we got some cool stuff, though. Judy Hopps: Yeah! That’s true. Simba: You know, our next movie could be ''Mr. Ping and the Magic Cheese Curl. Wouldn't that be a good one? Rainbow: Whoa, yeah! Mr. Ping: I think that would be a wonderful idea. Bearen: Sounds too much like Aladdin to me. Simba: “'A whole new cheese curl…'” Judy Hopps: Don't hold your curl... Bearen: Sing it, you two! and Rainbow Dash crack up in the background. Judy Hopps: I don't know what that means. Mr. Ping: You are making fun of me! Balto: *laughing* What? We’re having fun! Simba: I want to be… Mr. Ping: I'm going to the next shot! Simba: Part of that cheese curl! (Next clip shows a 3D character turnaround, supposedly of Mr. Ping. The only things visible are the eyes, mouth, and a little gray cube.) Simba, Judy, Rainbow, Balto, Bearen, and Kiara: OHHH!!! Bearen: I’m really terrified now! Judy Hopps: Man, look at that! What's that all about? Simba: Nice teeth, Mr. Ping. Mr. Ping: Thank you very much. Judy Hopps: Gadzooks! You have teeth?! Mr. Ping: Yeah, it’s pretty strange, with me being a bird. Bearen: Nah, that’s cool, man! Balto: That’s one frightening turnaround. Simba: Wow, how'd you do that? Did you take that same ointment...? Mr. Ping: It was vanishing cream. Kiara: Vanishing cream? Ohhh, yeah. Bearen: I’ve heard of that. Rainbow: Used it once. Never will again. No way, no where, no how. Kiara: Really? You have? Rainbow: Yeah, it was terrible. Couldn’t tell where my right hoof was versus my tail. Balto: *chuckling* But poor Mr. Ping! Judy Hopps: He saw the whale, and he got scared right out of his skin! Simba: Wow. Judy Hopps: Yeah, I read about that, you know, when I was in medical school... Mr. Ping: Well, my skin was off to the dry cleaners. Bearen: Oh, so you got your skin washed! Judy Hopps: But I've never actually seen it until now. It's kinda crazy. Why's he got a little cube down on his tail end? Simba: What is that cube there? Judy Hopps: Have you been eating ice cubes? Bearen: Yeah, or at least sugar cubes? Kiara: He told me once he does sometimes cube carrots when dicing them. Mr. Ping: That is actually a heart valve. Simba: You have a dice in your pocket? Judy Hopps: Ohh, a heart valve. Simba: Oh, wow. Bearen: Ah. Mr. Ping: Yes. Not too many people know much about my surgery many years ago. I am doing much better now, thank you very much! Balto: Well, thank goodness. Judy Hopps: That's 11 bad shots in a row! Man, we are on a roll— (The next clip shows Jonah looking at Mr. Ping in question to Pa as he climbs up to the top of the ship. Mr. Ping's eyes and mouth are visible once again.) Simba: Oh, look at that! That was Mr. Ping with his vanishing cream again! Judy Hopps: Forgot his skin again! Balto: Poor guy. Rainbow: *trying not to laugh* Just look at him! Mr. Ping: You see, I tried to show up for work, and they said, "No, go home and heal''' yourself''!” Kiara: WOOOOW!! *laughs hysterically* Judy Hopps: "Go home and '''''get dressed!" Bearen: Oh, shucks! Hahahahaha! *dies laughing* Judy Hopps: I think that's what they said. “You can't come in without your skin on. This is a family film!” Simba: That's right! Rainbow: *snorting* That's hilarious! Balto: “Don’t frighten the audience!” Shucks... Judy Hopps: Yeah, like every kid’s gonna start screaming— “Oh, my gosh! He’s got no skin!” Bearen: Those darn kids, screaming every time. Kiara: EXACTLY!! Balto, and Rainbow have a good laugh. Rainbow: Really, what do you call that? There’s gotta be another term. Kiara: I really don’t know. Judy Hopps: Man, but Zack King… He's got nothing on this. Bearen: Nope. Rainbow: Uh-uh. Balto: You can say that again. Simba: No shirt, no skin, no service. Kiara: Drained it! Judy Hopps: Six degrees of Zack King… I think we got at least five of them on the screen right now. Simba: Yep. Okay, next uh....next shot, Mr. Ping. Mr. Ping: Here we go, this is the next shot. Bearen: Alright. Mr. Ping: Next shot. (The next clip shows the plank with no pirate ship around it.) Simba: Alright, okay, oh there's the Jonah shot, that's the big storm. Judy Hopps: Big eyes, big eyes. Simba, Rainbow, Kiara, Bearen, and Judy: WHOA!!!!!!! Balto: Wha…?! Kiara: What…the…HORSE? Rainbow: What the what?! Judy Hopps: OHH! Wait a minute! Bearen: Whoa, where…? Simba: Hey, what happened to the boat? Balto: Where’s the boat? Mr. Ping: I can't even see the waves! Judy Hopps: Boy, that's a brave new world. Kiara: Hahahahaha! It’s a brave new world alright! Simba: Wait, go back! Holy cow! Judy Hopps: I'm telling you that much. Simba: Look at that. Balto: How are they even suspended like that?! Bearen: Magic, homeboy. Rainbow: You guys have just produced the impossible movie. Kiara: HAHA! The impossible movie! Mr. Ping: Exactly! Simba: Whoa! Judy Hopps: Worked like magic vanishing cream. Mr. Ping: He's using a magic plankton. Simba: Wow! Judy Hopps: But you know, if the audience was so focused on Jonah, then maybe they won't notice. Simba: Yeah? Balto: You think so? Mr. Ping: Notice what? Simba: Yeah, they may not notice that. Yeah! Notice what? There's nothing else to notice. Kiara: Tell me about it! Judy Hopps: Right, it's when you've got a short actor like you know, Jack Black or Josh Hutcherson, and you've got him with a tall leading lady. You dig the trench; you have the guy, the girl walk in a trench, the guy who's walking up on a plank or something; and no one ever notices. All these cheats in Hollywood, people don't notice. Simba: Yeah, this was my good vibe, my good vibe. Bearen: I sincerely beg to differ, Judy, but suit yourself! Judy Hopps: We could pull this off with anything. Mr. Ping: And I am a skilled editor, I will do this for you. No one will notice. Bearen: Okay, I bet y’all ten dollars this will be obvious. Rainbow: Double or nothing? Bearen: Double or nothing. Rainbow: Deal! Balto: Oh, boy, we’re dealing now! Kiara: *ominously* “Show me the money.” Balto: Yeah! Show...me...'the money!'' That’s it! Bearen: Alright, here goes nothing. (Mr. Ping zooms out slowly as the group focus on Jonah.) Bearen: Unbelievable… Judy Hopps: Alright, I think that works. Simba: Yeah. Judy Hopps: I think that's okay. Simba: Okay. Kiara: Well, what do you know? Rainbow: *snickers* Where’s the cash, Bearen? Bearen: No, no, no! Repeat it! You can’t reach a conclusion on just one take! Balto: Such desperation! You really want to keep that money, don’t you? Mr. Ping: One more time here, a little slowly, I will make sure I miss nothing else. (Mr. Ping zooms out even more slowly) Simba: Alright. Judy Hopps: He's looking pretty good. Kiara: Yep. Simba: Okay. Bearen: *wheezing* Impossible! Rainbow: Good, good. Mr. Ping: Very good, very good. Bearen: ''Noooo!!'' Balto: Yeah, pay up. Simba: Not noticing anything...and uh... ooh... I don't... Yeah... Bearen: AHA! Told ya! Judy Hopps: I don't think they're gonna notice that. Mr. Ping: That right? Simba: You don't think so? Judy Hopps: I think we can pull this one off. Bearen: Alright, fine. Kiara: Say, how about everyone gets ten bucks? Rainbow and Balto: Yeah, yeah! Bearen: You know what? That’s actually fair! Kiara: Thank you, and you’re welcome! Simba: Okay, alright, well, next shot, please. Mr. Ping: Okay, next shot coming up. Judy Hopps: So that's...we've got two shots. That's pretty good out of, like, twelve. (The next shot goes to the Whale with some animation error.) Simba, Balto, and Judy: Oh, OHHH! Kiara: What in the world?! Simba: Look at those warts! Judy Hopps: That's the whale; his warts didn't stay on, you know they used with that spearmint gum. Kiara: I can’t believe this. Bearen: Rainbow’s right. Y’all are creating the impossible. Rainbow: I told you so. Simba: Pronton W? Oh, no wait, that's to get rid of 'em, maybe— Judy Hopps: Maybe it gets rid of warts. Simba: Yeah, okay, but then... Judy Hopps: Yeah, spearmint gum... Simba: But they're loyal warts! Look at that, they're gonna follow him. They wanna follow, his warts... Balto: That’s just downright nauseating! Simba: Oh wait, and look at the ship, it's like halfway in the water, let's bail out the boat and get this over with. Bearen: Like, ''dang flipping heck yeah!!'' Kiara: Good grief! Mr. Ping: I am beginning to realize why it takes so long to make these movies. Rainbow: You said it, Mr. Ping. Simba: Okay, let's go to the next shot. Mr. Ping: Next shot coming up. Judy Hopps: Loyal warts. You know, I think that might be an idea… (The next shot goes to the angels who are singing near Jonah, but only a finger puppet look alike.) Rainbow, Kiara, Balto and Bearen: WOW! Simba: Oh, look at that! Judy Hopps: What is going on? Simba: Jonah lost his....his hat over this shot. Judy Hopps: You think they won't notice that? Simba: I don't know. Balto: Now that’s ''crazy. ''Look at me! Mr. Ping: I think he looks like a Jonah puppet, look at that. Judy Hopps: It's like a finger puppet, look at that. Simba: Oh yeah, look at that. Bearen: That's funny! Judy Hopps: Man, that's a Jonah puppet. Simba: Wow, that's just a little finger puppet. Mr. Ping: These are weird. Rainbow: Mr. Ping! ''Thank you! ''Like, I didn’t think anyone would get how awkward this is. Judy Hopps: The funny thing is that the angels don't seem to notice. Simba: Yeah, they don't, they're just singing away. Kiara: What else are they supposed to do?! Judy Hopps: ''They act like they don't know about that.'' Mr. Ping: They are professional angels. Bearen: And we mean professional. Judy Hopps: ''We're hanging out with some stubby little bald we-don't-know-what-it-is, but that's okay, as long as we get our crispy creams at the end of the shoot, we're happy as clams!'' (Balto, Rainbow, Kiara, and Bearen start laughing.) Kiara: Great Scott, Judy, you crack me up! Simba: That's right! Judy Hopps: Crazy. Simba: Okay, we gotta do that one again. Bearen: We gotta do ''a lot of these again! Simba: Okay, let's go to the next shot. Mr. Ping: Next shot coming up. (The next shot goes to Jonah going to Nineveh, but with bubbles instead of sweat on his face and Mr. Ping wearing sunglasses.) Mr. Ping: Oh there I am. Simba, Judy, and Mr. Ping: Oh! '''''Ohhhh! Balto: BUBBLES!! Kiara: Yeah, yeah, pop them all! Balto: All OVER me!! Bearen: Dang it','' man! Rainbow: '''What in Equestria is going on here?! Simba: Wow! Rainbow: *Laughing* Look at that! Judy Hopps: My goodness, this is when Mr. Ping... that's you... Mr. Ping: That is me. Judy Hopps: I think you had your...was it your bubble machine? Mr. Ping: Yes, it was a practical joke I played on Jonah. Judy Hopps: Yeah. Simba: Well you know, the remedy for the vanishing cream, um, kinda had some side effects. Judy Hopps: Talk about it now. (laughs a bit) Mr. Ping: These are invisible warts. Judy Hopps: Or something of Jonah's just popping all over the place. Rainbow: The “bubble disease”. The more merciful version of blisters, I don’t know. Simba: That's kinda disgusting. Judy Hopps: It's kinda cool, I like it. Mr. Ping: I think I will use this picture on my Christmas card this year. Judy Hopps: Besides, You could have Don Ho following him on the camel singing Tiny Bubbles. Simba: Tiny bubbles... Judy Hopps: On the prophet... Balto: See, these two are the bombastic ones. (Everyone laughs) Simba: Me? Judy Hopps: Bombastic? Bearen: No, no, have Gramatik play his remix “The Prophet”. Kiara: Oh, yeah, I love Gramatik’s songs! Rainbow: Same here, you two. Simba:'' Okay, Mr. Ping... Mr. Ping: Going on, here we go. Bearen: I think he knows when you want him to go on now. Judy Hopps: I think that could be big. Simba: Okay. (The next shot goes to the Nineveh Palace, but with a Ninevite desert fox inflating and deflating.) Simba: Oh, this is when I noticed one thing. Judy Hopps: What? Simba: You see...you see that fox in the background? He's inflating. Bearen: Wait, wait. Oh, shoot! That’s Finnick! Balto: Finnick’s having some big problems! Simba: Look at that. He's getting bigger through the whole shot. Judy Hopps: Wow, you're right! Simba: Yeah, he's kinda walking and talking and growing at the same time. Mr. Ping: What was he eating? Judy Hopps: Well, we've had those inflatable foxes for extras, 'cause we didn't have the budget for real extras. Kiara: *giggling* Inflatable foxes! That’s hilarious! Simba: Yeah. Bearen: Oh, so it's fake, then? Okay, you had me scared for a minute, there. Judy Hopps: I guess we forgot to turn off the air, huh? Simba: That's right, yep. Judy Hopps: Man. Balto: Terrible. Just murderous! Simba: He's got that little balloon like helium balloon machine right behind him. Judy Hopps: Yeah? Simba: I think he's experiencing, but you can't see it. Judy Hopps: It's a good thing the director yelled 'CUT!' before he blew. Bearen: ''Oh, yeah! I remember that, I was on the floor! Simba: Yep! Yep, yep, yep, yep, yep. Judy Hopps: Man, that would've been horrifying—that would've scared the kids. Simba: It would've! Judy Hopps: Blown fox all over the place. Mr. Ping: Like pea soup. Judy Hopps: That would've been really... Simba: Pea soup. Judy Hopps: Pea soup. Kiara: Fox soup. Simba and Judy: FOX SOUP!! (Everyone laughs again.) Simba: Yeah! Okay, we're gonna redo that one again. Mr. Ping: Okay, next shot coming up. Judy Hopps: I think so. Mr. Ping: Next shot coming up, here we go. (The next shot goes back to the Twippo Concert scene, but with Nick Wilde being stuck to the camera.) Mr. Ping: ... Ah, yes. 307 A, deci-- Simba, Balto, Kiara, Bearen, Rainbow, Mr. Ping, and Judy: Oh, ohhhh! Whoa! Bearen: Frozen Nick! Kiara: Holy jeez! Rainbow: Yowza! Judy Hopps: Wait a minute, what happened there? Simba: Looks like Nick got stuck to the camera. Judy Hopps: Man, are you doing the compositing on this, Mr. Ping? Because this is really sloppy. Mr. Ping: I take offense to that! Judy Hopps: Sorry, nothing personal! Bearen: Jeepers creepers. Judy Hopps: Wow. Balto: That's really strange. Simba: This is like that David Copperfield trick that he does, you know, where he's got the Statue of Liberty in the background and he closes the curtain. Judy Hopps: Yeah? Simba: But then the whole platform moves like a whole audience wave. Mr. Ping: I think he looks like a weatherman, the way they move the picture behind him. Judy Hopps: Right. Balto: That's what I was thinking. Judy Hopps: You know, they always say that Nick Wilde likes to stay on top of things. Simba: Yep, yep, it's true. Kiara: “It’s called a hustle, sweetheart.” Simba, Mr. Ping, and Bearen: YEAH!! Balto: Yes, exactly! Judy Hopps: There you go, Kiara! Kiara: Thanks. Bearen: An awful hustle, this one, though. Rainbow: *chuckles* I know. Judy Hopps: He's very organized. Mr. Ping: I think it looks like he is hogging the camera. Bearen: He’s hustling ''the camera! Balto: They took a picture of him, and it stuck to the frame! Judy Hopps: I thought it was a metaphor. Simba: Yep, yep. Judy Hopps: I guess not. Simba: Alright, let’s, uh, get that one over again. Judy Hopps: Next! (The final shot goes to the ''Jonah Was a Prophet segment, but with crazy glitches) Simba: Next! Judy Hopps: I don't think they'll go for that. Mr. Ping: Wait, what? Judy Hopps: Ooh....... Balto and Rainbow: Oh, WHOA!! Simba: Oh, what's this? Judy Hopps: Oh, oh, oh, hey, oh wow! Simba: Uh oh, blinking. Judy Hopps: Oh, oh. Bearen: Yipes! Simba and Balto: Blinking. Kiara: Yay, disco! Dance, dance, dance! Judy Hopps: Man, that's some kind of funky disco. Simba: I remember this....... Bearen: This shot’s gonna get stuck inside your head! Balto: Nice! Judy Hopps: Ooh, ah! Simba: I remember that shot. Mr. Ping: Let me run this one again, I'll back it up. Simba: That tickled. Rainbow: That’s pretty snazzy! Judy Hopps: Back it up, play it again, that's a fun one there. Whoa, ho, ha ha! Mr. Ping: Oh, wrong one, I went too far, here we go. Judy Hopps: Mr. Ping, what are you doing? Mr. Ping: Sorry! Simba: Yep, look at that, what is that? Judy Hopps: Wow! Simba: Yeah, that's just flickering on and off. Bearen: Almost feels like The Emperor's New Groove or something. Kiara and Rainbow: Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Balto: Everybody dance, everybody dance, come on! Bearen: "Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh!" Judy Hopps: You know, I think the kids would really go for that, 'cause they like--it's kind of MTV, kind of, quick cut... flashy... Rainbow: Yes, definitely got that techno aspect. Simba: Yeah, this was a musical number.... Judy Hopps: Highly syncopated. Simba: Yeah, that could work. Judy Hopps: You know 'cause kids these days, if you ever watched like even a Pop Tart commercial these days— Simba: Uh huh. Judy Hopps: They look like, crazy like that. Simba: Yeah. Rainbow: And also Kit-Kat! You’ve should seen their latest advertisements! Balto: Oh, how could I forget! Kiara: Record scratching hip-hop, and the whole nine yards! Totally pumped up. Bearen: They have the works nowadays! Judy Hopps: Everything's flashing, and changing, this could really be big. Simba: That—well, okay, so we've got—we've got one good shot, possibly two. Umm, I think that's the end, it looks like…uh, that's the last shot, right, Mr. Ping? Mr. Ping: Yep, that is all the tape I have today. Simba: Okay. So, that’s it! Judy Hopps: That's all we've got today? Well, it was a pretty good day 'cause yesterday, you know, we didn't have any good shots. Simba: We didn't have any good shots. Balto: Any? Rainbow: Any. Judy Hopps: In fact, we haven't had any good shots for about a month. Simba: Yeah. Kiara: Wow, that’s terrible. Judy Hopps: And we've got one today. Simba: We've gotta get this show on the road. Bearen: Yep, we gotta go to work! Simba: Well, thanks for joining us, kids, at our…uh…”dailies”, our digital dailies session. Judy Hopps: You ever wonder why it takes you know, like, 12 years to make a movie? You can see now that the hit through miss ratio— Simba: Yep. Judy Hopps: …Is not very good. Mr. Ping: Alright, that is all for today. Simba: Alright, that's it, everybody. Bearen: Yeah, we’re done. Jeez, I’m hungry. No wonder, it’s lunchtime! Rainbow: I’m out for lunch. "I’ll be back." Simba: Alright, see you tomorrow. Judy Hopps: Okay. Mr. Ping: Okay, we'll be seeing you, same time, same channel. Kiara: "Absolutely, positively!" Judy Hopps: Can I have another donut? Simba: Yeah. Balto: Me, too! I’m having a glazed one. Mr. Ping: But not the jelly, that one is mine. Category:Phase Awesomeness Classics Category:Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Movie Spoof Category:Transcripts Category:Movie Commentaries